A Happy Thanksgiving
by XxShyMisakixX
Summary: Just when hinata thought her thanksgiving couldn't get any better, "I CHALLENGE EVERYONE TO A GAME OF TWISTER, BELIEVE IT!" it just did. SasuHina, KibaIno, GaaraOc, TemaShika, NaruSaku, One shot. Happy Thanksgiving! Misa


Here's a little something for thanksgiving! i already ate and i thought i should write for holiday, soooo i give you, a narutostyle thanksgiving!

**Disclaimer:** Of course i don't own them! i only own the plot

* * *

Hinata frantically worked in the kitchen, getting the finishing touches on dinner and desert as her husband and kids set up the table. Tiredly, hinata wiped a hand across her forehead and stood back to look around the steamy kitchen and smiled. Almost as soon as she did that, she hear the door bell ring and sets of feet run towards the door. "it's them! it's them!" she head her son, Hiro, yell faintly as they fumbled to open the door. Quickly, she straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair before steping out of the kitchen just in time to see a blond and pinkette sail through the door, one kid on each leg . "Mommy! Uncle Naruto and Auntie Sakura are here!" Her daughter, Haru giggled as she held onto sakura's leg, along with sakura and Naruto's kids, Hitomi and Yasuo. Hinata only laughed as she went over the greet the two "I see! You guys are early!" Sakura grinned "Yeah for once we left the house on time!" she exclaimed before looking at her husband, the blond blushed. "You act as if i'm the problem!" "I didn't say it out loud" Sakura said before both hinata and sakura laughed, Naruto rolled his eyes and gave sakura a kiss before shedding his jacket "Where's teme?"

Hinata took both of their jackets and motioned to the living room with her head "Watching football, setting the table took alot out of him!" Hinata shouted purposely, and was greeted with sarcastic laughter from said teme as naruto gave hinata a kiss on the cheek and went to the living room. Their kids had already gotten into their jackets and went up the hill in their backyard to play. "So, is she here yet?" Sakura asked as both of them made their way into the kitchen, Hinata shook her head "Not yet, it'll probably be awhile, you know she's got a little extra to carry around" Hinata smiled, Sakura only giggled "i just cant wait until she gets here! And something smells good! You cooked all this by yourself?" Sakura asked as they made it to the stuffy kitchen, every counter top of occupied by some kind of dish or food, ready to be eaten.

"Yeah, i had a little help from the kids." Hinata smiled, sakura only grinned as hinata turned towards the entrance from the kitchen

"And no help from my dead beat husband!" She yelled, sakura laughed and joined in

"I know how what you mean! Husbands! All their good for is for making babies!"

This time, both men greeted them with sarcastic laughter, then this time with a reply, "We could say the same thing!"

The women laughed before turning to finish up the rest of the food and start setting the table, catching up and cracking jokes. 30 minutes passed and the kids had finally came inside, running around playing tag and hide and seek as Hinata finally called the guys to eat. "We're not waiting for Gaara and Misaki?" Sasuke asked as they came into the dinning room, he wrapped his arms around his wife and laid his head on her shoulder as she giggled. "We are, i bet their-"

Ding Dong!

Sasuke chuckled as their kids went running towards the door again, "My baby's psychic!" He kissed her on the lips as Gaara came in, helping his very preggy wife into the room "Auntie Misa is here! And so are the babies!" Haru and Hitomi squealed, Hiro groaned and mumbled "i hope it's not a girl" Before they cleared the way for them to come in. "Happy thanksgiving you guys!" Misaki called out, gripping her groaning husband as she leaned on him "Babe, your heavy" He groaned as sasuke came over to greet his sister "Well you try carrying babies, try and see how hard it is to stay fit- Hey Sasu-kun!" She smiled, hugging her brother before Sasuke greeted gaara "Hanging in their?" he asked gaara as he helped misaki to her seat, he shot a look that said it all as sasuke laughed.

"it's alright gaara! Just a few more months of mood swings and cravings, then your free!" Naruto laughed as they all took their seats, the kids sat at their own small table and chowed down after they all said grace. Shortly the whole room was filled with laughter, joking and glorious smells! It wasn't long before misaki wobbled to stand up and tap her glass "You guys, i have an announcement to make" She said, everyone could see she was glowing, she laid a hand on gaara's shoulder and looked at the table. "Ok, you guys, i'm not pregnant-" "Wow, then you gained a lot of weight!" Naruto cut in, some how, they all were able to reach over and smack naruto upside his head "Let her finish you baka!" Sakura hissed, misaki cleared her throat and started over again "Like i was saying, i'm not pregnant with one child, but-"

"YOU HAVING TWINS!?" Both sakura and Hinata shouted, Sasuke's eyes widened and Gaara looked like he was going to pass out from happiness, he had a tiny grin on his face. But Misaki wasn't done, she played with her fingers "Triplets..." she whispered.

THUD!

That did it, Gaara had fainted from happiness, this time a wide grin on his face! Hinata and sakura hugged misaki with all her might while sasuke and naruto were trying to wake gaara up. Hinata was exploding with happiness, she thought it was a great way to finish dinner! After carriying gaara to the living room and residing their, they were joined with Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari and Kankuro. All of them visiting after their thanksgiving dinner, and overly excited about the news about triplets, soon the guys were crowded around the tv and the girls were cooing over misaki about having triplets. No sooner then that Neji and tenten arrived with their daughter Kia, who had a major crush on Shikamaru and Temari's son Hirashi.

After greeting them, Hinata left to go get mini snacks and drinks, but as she made her way back to the living room, she stopped at the doorframe and watched, with a smile on her face. Sasuke and Naruto were rooting like crazy when their team got a touchdown, Kiba had howled and handed them their money. Shikamaru and Temari were playing shougi (Sp?) and Chouji was finishing off the rest of the snacks she had brought out before while Kankuro just watched in amazement and Disgust. Gaara had finally woke up and stolen Misaki away from the girls to give her a passionate kiss, and Neji and tenten were too wrapped up with each other to notice anything. Hinata only smiled towards everyone and noticed Yasuo give Haru a little peck on her cheek, who blushed like crazy before being blocked protectively by her twin Hiro, who stood tall and crossed his arms over his chest. Kia and Hirashi were taking a nap on the couch and Hito and Hiro (after allowing Yasuo can only hold hands with his sister) were giggling and playing card games.

Hinata stared happily at the full living room, before the tray was taken out of her hands and was giving a kiss on the lips "Why are you just standing their hun? Come and Join the fun" Sasuke said with a smirk that Hinata had loved when they were in high school, she had almost forgotten she was standing there before he had mentioned it. She shrugged and took his hand as Sasuke laid down the snacks and pulled his wife into his lap, she didn't waste time snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Enveloped in warmth of her lovers hug, Hinata couldn't have thought her thanksgiving could get any better.

"I CHALLENGE EVERYONE TO A GAME OF TWISTER, BELIEVE IT!"

"ok, but don't cry when i whoop you in a game of twister in front of your wife, naruto"

"BRING IT ON TEME!"

and yet, it just did.

* * *

Finished! Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! After thanksgiving it just hit me and I just had to do it, so i hoped you guys liked it^^

Review/Message! and Happy Thanksgiving!

~Misa

Ps: Just in case you were confused, here are the couples and kids:

Naruto and Sakura: Hitomi and Yasuo (Daughter and Son)

Hinata and Sasuke: Haru and Hiro (Twins)

Temari and Shikamaru: Hirashi (son)

Tenten and Neji: Kia (daughter)

Kiba and Ino (Dating)

Kankuro & Chouji (Single)


End file.
